


Big Bro's Blessing

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Big Brothers, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Little Sisters, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: ‘I think I like someone’ is not a phrase that Gladiolus wants to hear from his little sister. Perhaps out of all the things she could have said, he would have been more content if she came up to him and asked him where babies came from. She probably already knew, but that conversation would have gone smoother than one involving that infamous statement. Of all the things, Gladiolus wasn’t mentally prepared for such an abrupt and controversial remark from his sister.It was met with a retaliating ‘What?!’ in response.





	Big Bro's Blessing

‘I think I like someone’ is not a phrase that Gladiolus wants to hear from his little sister. Perhaps out of all the things she could have said, he would have been more content if she came up to him and asked him where babies came from. She probably already knew, but that conversation would have gone smoother than one involving that infamous statement. Of all the things, Gladiolus wasn’t mentally prepared for such an abrupt and controversial remark from his sister.

It was met with a retaliating  _‘What?!’_  in response.

“Don’t think you didn’t hear me, Gladdy. I really think I like someone.”

“Who?”

“Someone.”

“Where?”

“Somewhere around town.”

“When?”

“…Are you really going to go through all of the W questions?”

“But  _why?”_

Yes. Yes, he was. Iris let out a small sigh, her feet kicking up as she propped her face up on her palms and watched Gladiolus’s expression. Mortified and already looking like he lost about ten years on his complexion. It was funny, but also not to see him with such a reaction. Then again, if she has told their dad about this, he would have reacted the exact same way – only he’d have the entire Crownsguard there to interrogate her crush. Maybe it was an Amicitia thing.

“You know, if you keep asking so many questions, it might just hurt your head, Gladdy.”

Gladiolus frowned, clearing his throat before crossing his arms and legs. Fine… She made a point. He needed to take it slow to process just what the hell was going on with his sister. “Okay. Fine. Who is this someone that you like? It better not be Noct again.”

“No! He’s still cute, but…” Iris smiled just from the sheer memory of them. “They’re even cuter. They work at the flower stand. You know, with the two brothers?”

Gladiolus squinted in thought, but it soon connected to each other. Didn’t the two brothers get into a fight in front of the stall, and their sister had to tear them apart? That was something. The sister had a mean right hook – one that had missed and given Gladiolus a black eye for the next week. “Oh yeah. Them. Why?”

“Hey, they aren’t that bad!” The swooning noise that came from her was enough to make Gladiolus’s teeth feel sore. “They’re super kind and sweet. And even when we went out on our first day, they brought me the most beautiful bouquet of flowers! Extra irises because they reminded them of me. Extra, Gladdy! You have to go outside of the city just to find more of those because of how many there were.” She put her hands on her cheeks, kicking and turning her head as she felt her face reddening again. “They’re just so cute…! Already I can’t wait for our next date!”

Iris looked up when she noticed the silence from her brother. Expecting to see a disgusted look on his face, she was genuinely surprised to see the soft look in his eyes. “What?”

“You know, you never talked about Noct like this before. You really serious about them?”

Iris sat up, her expression softening as she looked down at her lap. “Yeah… I think I am. It’s only been our first date, but something about being with them is just so…” She let out another dreamy sigh, a gesture that was enough to voice how she felt. She looked to Gladiolus again, rocking on the bed as she gripped her ankles. “Have you ever felt like this when you’re with Ignis, Gladdy?”

“Hey, this isn’t about me. This is us talking about you.” He got up, walking over to Iris before he ruffled her hair. “I’m happy for you, kiddo. But I want to meet them. Make sure they’re good enough to be your new boyfriend and all.”

“Well, they aren’t going to be my boyfriend.” Gladiolus arched an eyebrow at her. “But you’ll get to meet them! I invited them over for dinner!”

Iris jumped up and ran past Gladiolus before he could question her about the statement, but he figured she’d just be vague with him anyways. Well, if he thought that’s what she meant, then perhaps it was just some fleeting romance… Unless she meant she was gonna marry the guy. His face changed to one of curiosity to pure horror before he changed Iris down the halls and towards the stairs.

“Wait a damn sec, if you’re thinking about what I think you’re thinking, Iris-!”

“What am I thinking of, Gladdy?” She giggled as she ran from him, sliding down the railings of the stairs as he stomped after her. “Gotta catch me if you wanna know!”

 _Dammit, Iris!_  She couldn’t just leave things off like that. They were having such a nice conversation! She managed to get to the bottom of the steps after than he did, even when he skipped steps. But she had seemed to stop in the lobby, allowing Gladiolus to catch up and tug on her hood. She yelped, but Gladiolus knew she wouldn’t have stopped without a good reason. He crooked his eyebrow up and looked at the entrance of the hotel, seeing a young woman standing there. Her attention seemed focused on Iris as she cradled two large bouquets of flowers on her arms. One full of irises, the other of gladioluses.

Iris’s expression beamed when she made eye contact with the other girl, waving frantically and giggling as the other girl called out. “Iri!” Iris broke from Gladiolus’s hold, running over to the girl and slinging her arms around her waist – avoiding crushing the massive bundle of flowers. Iris was far shorter than the other girl was, being just short enough for the other girl to rest her chin on top of Iris’s head comfortably. “Sorry I’m so early. I didn’t have room in the cooler for these, so I wanted to find them water as soon as I could.”

“It’s okay. I was already missing you anyways.” Iris grinned, standing on her toes to kiss where she could, which was kind of like her cheek she supposed. “Dinner’s almost ready too.”

“Oh! Then I guess I’m almost on time then.” She chuckled, glancing up as she noticed the massive imposing figure that lurked not even a foot away. She could feel a shiver run down her spine as she looked up at the other man, almost instantaneous letting go of Iris as she straightened up. “Um…! H-Hello, sir!”

Gladiolus remained unwavering. His eyebrows furrowed as he finally understood just what Iris had meant before. They would be her  _boyfriend._ They’d be her  _girlfriend._ Huh… Wordplay. He didn’t know if he should be proud or pissed about how Iris avoided the subject.

The silenced only prompted the girl to hold out the bouquet of flowers. “T-Thank you for cooking dinner tonight, Mr. Scientia! I-I made you a bouquet with your favorite flowers!”

Gladiolus tilted his head. Gladiolus flowers, huh…? He’d have to talk to Ignis about that later. Iris looked like she was going to correct the girl, but Gladiolus shot her a sharp glare. He took the flowers and nodded. Well, she seemed adamant about giving Gladiolus the flowers – even though there would be no way in hell among the guys that he would ever pass for Ignis. Besides, it was Gladiolus’s initiation of Iris’s new crush. He may as well see if she was the real deal.

The stiff tone he spoke in was almost comedic, but he did his damnedest to try being the ‘Ignis’ the girl confused him for. “Thank you, miss. I assume that you are my sister’s…  _Friend?”_

“Um… Girlfriend… Actually.” The way she trailed off in her words only made them stick harder to Gladiolus. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Scientia, but I-I really like Iri- I mean, Iris, and I’m not sure if I should ask you or her brother for permission, but…!” The girl was quick to bow, nearly dropping the irises on the ground were it not for the human flower to catch them. “Please let me date her!”

She was only met with silence. She had to glance up at Iris, whispering a bit too loudly to her.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Nah. You didn’t, kid.” He couldn’t really hold the stiff attitude anymore. A massive hand patted the top of her head, ruffling her hair as Gladiolus grinned down at her. He helped her stand upright, dusting the pollen off her before he looked her straight in the eye. “…Honestly, I’m just glad she’s not dating one of your idiot brothers.”

“Oh, yeah! I would never let them date someone like Iris anyways.” She sensed the frown suddenly emerge, having to throw her hands up defensively. “N-No! I don’t mean like that! Iri deserves the world, and so she doesn’t deserve to be mistreated by those idiots. S-So I hope to be the one to give her the world. If that’s okay with you, Mr. Scientia.”

Gladiolus chuckled. Okay, he had to admit, she was cute. No wonder why Iris grew so attached to her. He patted the girl’s shoulder as Iris took her hand, beginning to walk towards the stairs for dinner. “If you treat her right, then you’re okay in my book. But if you break her heart-“

“I have no intention of doing that, sir!”

“Good. Then we’re good. But why don’t ya go up and go greet Gladio upstairs? Third floor, room 300. Have to impress the brother, right?” He winked and gave a thumbs-up to her, passing off the flowers to her to take upstairs. “Just tell him that Mr. Scientia gives you a good word.”

She smiled, nodding to him before looking at Iris. Although it was awkward to kiss her in front of someone so close to her, she still leaned down and kissed Iris’s cheek before going upstairs. “Wish me luck! I’m going to do my best to introduce myself!”

“You can do it! I believe in you!” Iris cheered and waved after her. Once she disappeared, she nudged Gladiolus with her elbow and put her hands on her sides. “That wasn’t really nice. Tricking her like that?”

“Hey, it’s just me welcoming her to the family.” He laughed, catching Iris’s fists as she playfully punched at him. Iris always had a good heart and always picked the right people to interact with. And if Iris liked this girl enough, he was just happy to see his little sister happy in these trying times.

Though his mind did stick to something though after the conversation… Mr. Scientia kind of had a nice ring to it…


End file.
